In large scale manufacturing of dumplings, dough is mechanically sheeted in one direction into a dough sheet which will then be cut into dumpling wrappers of a pre-defined shape by cutters. As the dough sheet is sheeted and elongated unidirectionally, a texture of uniform orientations is formed in the dough sheet as well as in the cut-off dumpling wrappers. In the dumpling wrapper as shown in FIG. 1, bidirectional arrow lines A-A show the texture orientation of the dumpling wrapper formed by unidirectional sheeting, wherein the orientation of the texture is parallel to the sheeting direction. The broken line B-B shows a rotation axis (hereinafter referred to as “fold line”) about which two parts of the dumpling wrapper are to be wrapped up and folded. Due to unidirectional shrink of the wrapper texture, length of a central line of the dumpling wrapper in parallel with the texture orientation thereof will reduce by approximately 14%, while width of a central line of dumpling sheet vertical to the texture orientation of the wrapper will increase by approximately 5%.
In the present automated dumpling manufacturing machine such as the T-16 dumpling machine of Tosei Inc, during the process of dumpling manufacturing, the dumpling fold line B-B is basically perpendicular to the texture orientation A-A of the dumpling wrapper. The filling pocket height (which refers to the height of highest position of the filling pocket of the dumpling from the underlying plane) of the dumpling made by such machine reduces while the width is increased, resulting in a loose alignment of the stuffing. Compared with the hand made dumpling, the cooked automated dumpling is less visually appealing and less juicy.